Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${33,\ 37,\ 41,\ 71,\ 97}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 37, 41, 71, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 33 are 1, 3, 11, and 33. Thus, 33 is the composite number.